emily_wants_to_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Tatters
Mr. Tatters is one of the antagonists in the Emily Wants To Play series. Story Before the game, Mr. Tatters was a clown doll belonging to a puppet master named Vult Ludere. Ludere used dolls to entertain children during his shows. He was a part of a group of four dolls, Kiki is one of them. According to the local journal, people started to disappear after Ludere's shows, stating that 12 people already went missing. While Kiki assumingly started to spread the Cholera disease, Mr. Tatters destroyed a circus with the help of a fire where he found Chester. Eventually, all three dolls ended up being owned by a girl named Emily, the girl loved them instantly calling them "her friends". Emily's behavior started to change, causing her parents to feel very disturbed. Emily eventually died of an unknown cause, and the dolls began to appear in random locations of the house. Emily's parents died while preparing to move out. Gameplay Emily Wants To Play Mr. Tatters first becomes active at 1 AM and he plays Red Light Green Light with the player. When Mr. Tatters appears, he will emit dark, creepy laughter. Mr. Tatters game is red light, green light. If Mr. Tatters emits the second sound, the player must stop moving until Tatters emits a sigh and leaves. If the player moves while it is "Red light" after the second sound, he then jumpscare the player, sending them back to the start of the hour. He will stay active with Chester until 4 AM when Emily herself comes out to play. When this hour is over, he and all other antagonists will come after the player. He is also known to turn off the lights occasionally but not as often as Kiki. Emily Wants To Play Too Mr. Tatter's red light, green light game is a bit more interesting. The spotlight on the player will turn green when it is safe to move, and red when it's not. Players must now tag Mr. Tatters in order to be safe. Should the player fail to tag Mr. Tatters within three cycles, he will walk up to the player and jumpscare them. At 4 AM, Mr. Tatters participates in the 'Freezie Tag' game, with a significant role. Should players pass him while trying to catch everyone, he will freeze the player on a red light, for a small time. Appearance Mr. Tatters is a clown doll that wears a tricolor suit with a blue top hat, completed with white gloves and stereotypical clown shoes. His face is very detailed, having yellowish - green teeth, thick black eyeshadow, red cheeks, and red lipstick. While most of it is covered by his hat, Mr. Tatters has red hair. Trivia * Mr. Tatters's attack represents the childhood game Red Light, Green Light. * Although he will kill the player if he/she moves the mouse, the interaction button can still be used with no consequences. * Inspirations for Mr. Tatters might be a mixture of "Pennywise" from IT and the "Clown Doll" from Poltergeist. * Mr. Tatters's laugh will smoothly transition between both sides of your speakers *Chester and Mr. Tatters spawn frequently at the same time. If you are fast enough, you can leave the room before Mr. Tatters's "Red light" phase to get away from Chester. *In Emily Wants to Play Too, a bug may appear while Kiki is active (she may overlap Mr. Tatters during his red light, green light game). This may make it difficult for players to tag him. Gallery Tatters_Back.png|Mr. Tatters' back faces the player when he spawns. Chester_files_and_Tatters_.png|An article about Mr. Tatters Tatters.png Drawings2.png|Dont move! Vult Ludere show.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dolls